


El Guardian de Tony Stark

by Sayaka_D



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ironpool, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayaka_D/pseuds/Sayaka_D
Summary: Ha pasado una larga temporada, el equipo sigue separado y Tony solo esta con Bruce, Rhodey y Peter.Pero en una misión Tony encuentra algo que lentamente le sorprenderá y le cambiará la vida por completo.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Wade Wilson
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Tony había ido junto con Bruce hacia aquella misión, no porque nadie más pudiera ir, sino porque los demás miembros aún seguían siendo prófugos de la ley, por eso en aquel momento estaba viendo como Hulk se alejaba rápido del para atacar a los de H.Y.D.R.A. que en ese momento los atacaban sin piedad, logro ver como miembros de S.H.I.E.L.D aparecían para ayudarlos sin mucho éxito.

Entonces su radar le aviso de aquellos cañones que fueron apuntados y disparados a su amigo, rápidamente levanto vuelo para intervenir y cubrir al monstruo, solo logrando que aquellas explosiones lo aturdieran. Hulk rugió enfureció al ver a su compañero de equipo en ese estado desatando su ira ante los soldados quienes le miraban estupefactos. Mientras el gran hombre verde continuaba la destrucción alejándose del genio. Tony se levantaba lentamente mientras que su armadura detectaba nuevamente unos misiles que habían sido disparados hacia su ubicación, se puso de pie rápidamente para ascender y detenerlos, había seis a su vista tendría que pararlos rápido.

Logro que dos de ellos chocaran entre sí, otro con los alerones hiso explosión, el siguiente logro desviarlo, pero los dos últimos le persiguieron, sin prever que los misiles le darían a él y que caería en medio de la montaña cubierta de nieve y que quedaría inconsciente sin saber que aquel día su vida cambiaria.

La primera vez que despertó de su sueño intento mirar a su alrededor y llamar por el intercomunicador a su amigo, pero se sentía agotado, su apetito lo había perdido hace meses, las borracheras y la traición le seguían invadiendo cada día como pesadillas constantes, y él se sentía destrozado, talvez nadie le encontraría y podría morir por fin enterrado en la nieve y eso hubiera sido excelente si ese enorme lobo café no le estuviera mirando.

Sintió como este se acercaba a olfatearlo lentamente, y cuando estuvo cerca de su rostro por primera vez noto como este le observada fijamente, tembló, la única persona que le miro así alguna vez fue su ex pareja el capitán, el cual en ese instante no estaba, suspiro derrotado esperando que aquella bestia lo devorara junto con su manada, al contrario de sus pensamientos el animal le agarro de su polera para comenzar a arrastrarlo hasta una cueva, para después echarse encima del y compartir su calor.

Tony no supo en que momento de ese día se había dormido, ni en qué momento aquel animal le había trasladado y cuidado, por eso en ese instante cuando despertó por segunda vez y sintió calor en sus extremidades, pensó que era un sueño, por el hecho de que el animal parecía estar encima del cubriéndole y cuidándolo.

La tercera vez que despertó se pudo mover y notar que estaba dentro de una enorme cueva y a su lado un conejo muerto, el lobo en cambio no estaba por ningún lado, espero unos breves minutos antes de tomar aquel pequeño animalito y preparar un poco de fuego para aquel frio que empezaba a calarle, para cuando el conejo se había cocinado el enorme animal volvió con una pata coja y otros tres conejos en su hocico, Tony se sorprendió cuando el perro salvaje le entrego dos y se llevó solo uno, para comer un poco alejado del, Tony solo los cocino y saboreo.

Durante el resto del día logro reparar su transmisión para dar su ubicación a Bruce, el cual parecía estar respondiéndole en clave morse, sonrió satisfecho al saber que lo buscarían en unos minutos, claro no se esperó que al escuchar la nave, agentes de H.I.D.R.A aparecieran y le apuntaran, peleo como había aprendido e intento subir a la nave con lo que le quedaba de armadura para impulsarse, pero en aquel momento uno de los soldados de H.I.D.R.A. le iba atacar sorprendiéndose al ver como el lobo mordía el brazo y a otros les desgarraba la garganta sin piedad alguna.

En el momento que la nave estuvo en el suelo corrió siendo seguido por el animal, Tony solo trago al ver nuevamente aquel perro con pequeñas heridas acercársele, volvió a tragar cuando sintió que el animal se acercaba con el hocico ensangrentado, nervioso por que aquella criatura puesto que le había cuidado y protegido, pero ahora mismo el deseo de tocarlo, abrazarlo y agradecerle le invadían, con cuidado se acercó solo para acariciarle la cabeza ante la atenta miraba de Bruce que suspiraba agotado. —Gracias —Le dijo al enorme perro que movió su cola en aprobación.

Se separó del lobo lo más rápido posible para tomar lugar al lado de Bruce que le miro preocupado

—¿Estas bien?

—Lo mejor que puedo estar Brucie, gracias por venir a buscarme

—Siempre… —miro al lobo que se echaba al lado de Tony mientras se lamia una de sus patas —¿Qué harás con él?

—No lo sé, es raro —Pensó lo que diría— me cuido Bruce —Soltó—me protegió y me consiguió conejos para comer, fue muy raro

—¿quieres cuidar de un lobo salvaje?

—No lo puedo obligar a quedarse, pero si desea quedarse lo dejare —le acaricio de nueva cuenta la cabeza, sintiendo satisfacción al tocar el suave pelaje.

Bruce asintió aprobando aquella idea totalmente loca, pero decidido hacer lo posible por ayudarlo, solo estaban ellos dos con Rhodey, que aún seguía recuperándose, y Peter que los visitaba de vez en cuando para saber la situación actual.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquel lobo solo llevaba una semana quedándose junto a ellos y Tony estaba decidido a darle un baño apestaba a rayos, aunque se comportaba todo el día y hacia uno que otro desastre a Tony le causaba gracia, hasta Bruce rio una vez cuando vio como el lobo dormía en el sillón junto con Tony.

Pero ahí estaba Tony, con una piscina de niños, la manguera y shampoo para perro, afuera de las instalaciones siendo observado por Bruce y uno que otro soldado que había visto interrogante al enorme animal. Aun no le ponía nombre al enorme lobo, no sabía si debía hacerlo, ya que podría irse en cualquier momento, por eso solo silbo viendo como llegaba hacia el rápidamente y saltaba a sus brazos para comenzar a lamerlo.

—Ok... está bien, tranquilo —acaricio el pelaje — es hora de un baño —El lobo se quitó rápidamente retrocediendo y mostrando los dientes — No volverás a entrar a las instalaciones, si no te bañas —el animal salvaje miro la piscina con el agua con odio y quiso retroceder, pero se detuvo con la cabeza gacha se metió al objeto y vio como Tony sonrió.

El mayor se preparó para comenzar aquello tomando la manguera y lentamente rociar el agua en el cuerpo de la bestia que gruño levemente por lo fría que estaba, los toques eran suaves y cuidadosos, lo suficiente para no darle miedo al lobo, el shampoo le siguió y las burbujas salían por todos lados, el genio estaba siendo minucioso limpiando cada parte con extremo cuidado y colocando en secreto un anti pulgas en el cuerpo de la bestia, le ordeno que se quedara quieto por unos minutos mientras buscaba unas toallas que había olvidado y se alejó.

El lobo solo intentaba luchar con su instinto de sacudirse y revolcarse, la picazón de aquella cosa que le coloco le estaba haciendo efecto, así que sin poder aguantar más se sacudió, Tony justo en ese momento había llegado recibiendo toda el agua salpicada, de lejos escucho la risa de Bruce y Rhodey que recién venían llegando.

—Muy gracioso —dijo acercándose al lobo para enjaguarlo y así terminar el baño, cuando termino el animal olía estupendamente bien, estaba en luciéndose frente a los amigos de ahora su dueño, mostrando su pelaje frondosamente limpio.

—Aun no entiendo cómo es posible que este enorme animal sea tan dócil contigo — hablo Rhodey maravillándose con el lobo.

—Ni yo lo sé, pero mientras se comporte por mi estará bien —acaricio la cabeza del lobo, mientras se dirigía al sillón, apenas tomo siento cuando el enorme animal se hecho a su lado.

—Ha estado durmiendo mejor con ese lobo —Menciono Bruce mientras Rhodey admiraba a la escena.

—Eso en parte me hace feliz, no sé cuánto durara esto, porque en parte ese… animal me pone nervioso porque míralo es que —Miro justo debajo del viendo como el lobo los observaba a ambos — pareciera que nos entiende…

—Es un lobo lo más seguro y tiene hambre —Camino al refrigerador y le dio un pedazo de filete crudo, el animal lo devoro en menos de un segundo y corrió de vuelta donde estaba Tony saltando por detrás del sillón para caer sobre un Tony el cual alego y boto al animal para que se echara en el suelo, se escuchó un pequeño alarido, unos minutos después el lobo dormía nuevamente sobre Tony.

Para la segunda semana Peter entraba al edificio saludando a todos dirigiéndose hacia la oficina de Tony, salto rápidamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta sin esperar —Señor Stark —salto sobre el mayor que apenas y lo pudo recibir —No lo va a creer me graduare, logre terminar todas mis materias con honor y…

—Niño déjame levantarme y podremos conversar sobre esto, está bien.

—Si SE… ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESA COSA!? —Salto hacia atrás viendo al enorme lobo, que solo los observaba con curiosidad.

—Tranquilo niño, es solo una mascota, se está quedando hasta que… desee irse —El animal se colocó a su lado y lamio su mano reconfortándolo. —Y es extrañamente inteligente

—Ho está bien… —Acepto aun extrañado

—Vamos por un helado

—Si

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Tony se pudo relajar junto con el menor que le contaba emocionado, cada una de las cosas que le habían pasado y como le estaba invitando a su fiesta de graduación, la cual acepto con mucho gusto.

El lobo los había seguido de lejos cuidándolos a ambos y teniendo cuidado de no ser descubierto, para su mala suerte cuando vio que los otros dos volvían, él fue atacado por la jauría local de lobos.

Las horas habían pasado y Tony estaba preocupado junto con Peter que intentaba calmarlo, la noche callo rápidamente y el genio se imaginó que la bestia había regresado a su hogar, pasaron las horas y el menor ya se había ido a su casa, algo triste se preparó para irse a dormir hasta que escucho el pequeño chillido en la ventana del edificio caminando rápidamente hasta el lugar y lo vio con aquellas heridas y mordidas.

Abrió la ventana rápidamente y lo entro para curarlo, lentamente le dio un baño, y le curo, lo tomo en brazos para trasladarlo a su dormitorio metiéndolo en su cama y lo cubriendolo, esa noche durmió cuidándolo sin esperarse que a la mañana siguiente se encontraría con una enorme sorpresa.


	3. Chapter 3

Había sentido el peso de un cuerpo a su lado, no el cuerpo de su peludo amigo, un cuerpo humano, así que cuando escucho un ronquido cerca de su oreja se sobresaltó y despertó. No lo podía creer un hombre con orejas, cola y lo que parecía pelo cubriendo sus intimidades estaba a su lado durmiendo con vendajes tirados por todos lados y unas cuantas marcas de heridas.

No lo podía creer, acaso eso era posible, sus ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas y estaba seguro de que gritaría en algún momento. Lentamente intento tocarlo, temiendo lo peor, cerró los ojos sintiendo como su pulso subía mucho más.

Pero en vez de tocar el pecho una mano lo detuvo, abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos ojos grises mirándole atentamente, noto que intentaba hablar, pero avergonzado no podía, noto las leves señas que le intentaban calmar, no sabía en qué momento comenzó a temblar, tampoco supo cuándo comenzó a sollozar y en qué momento el otro le abrazo para contenerlo.

Se sentía agotado mentalmente y físicamente, no podía entender lo que ocurría en ese momento, pero temía volver abrir los ojos para no encontrar nada en aquel lugar. Pero parecía que aquel hombre le entendía porque le abrazo más fuerte y gimoteo, como si estuviera pidiéndole disculpas de algo que ni siquiera había hecho mal.

Pero aquella bestia sabía que en algún momento eso pasaría, que volvería a su cuerpo y talvez lo asustaría, nunca imagino que aquellas emociones de miedo, confusión, terror, le invadirían de tal manera que temiera en ese instante que aquella persona frente a él se rompería, no deseaba eso.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron de ese modo el hombre mitad lobo consolándose y Tony logrando calmarse. Lentamente el genio separo sus cuerpos para mirarlo nuevamente, con cuidado el otro le soltó e intento hablar nuevamente sin lograrlo.

—¿No puedes hablar? —el otro negó — ¿Puedes escribir? —vio como levanto las cejas y asintió.

Una pantalla apareció frente a él mostrándole un teclado táctil, ambos tomaron asiento uno frente al otro, sin alejarse demasiado, ahora Tony se daba cuenta que eran las 3 de la mañana.

Rápidamente el hombre tecleo unas palabras — _Lamento el haberte asustado, llevo cinco meses atrapado en mi forma lobo y mi garganta aun no toma su forma humana por total, así que duele si intento hablar, por ahora. —_ Le sonrió avergonzado

Tony intento asimilar todo aquello lentamente, aun así, notando como el hombre frente a él estaba nervioso e inquieto, suspiro —Me dejaste bañarte —la mitad bestia se sonrojo avergonzado y asintió, mientras se rascaba la cabeza —Me salvaste ese día en la montaña

— _Nadie merece morir en un lugar así, tu —_ se detuvo unos minutos pensando en lo que iba hacer — _tu fragancia me hiso llegar a ti desde lejos, no sabía cómo tratarte al comienzo y cómo íbamos a tratar todo esto._ —silencio por unos largos momento — _si quieres que yo me vaya._

 _—_ Puedes quedarte, pero tenemos que explicarle esto a los demás, cuando recuperes tus cuerdas vocales me gustaría que me explicaras bien todo, ¿De acuerdo?

— _Totalmente de acuerdo, Stark_

 _—_ Tony, dime Tony — La cola del hombre se agito feliz, logrando que el genio lo notara —¿Tienes nombre?, No puedo seguir llamándote lobo o solo silbarte.

Dudo en escribirlo por unos breves minutos, pero lo escribió — _Wilson, Wade Wilson_

—Mucho gusto Wade —soltó estirándole la mano, su mano fue estrechada suavemente y enseguida noto, como el otro se le acercaba para abrazarlo.

Logro escuchar la enorme fuerza que ejercía en su garganta diciendo por fin —Descansa — una voz tan masculina y gutural que le dio escalofríos.

Nunca se imaginó que dormir en los brazos de un hombre lobo sería tan reconfortante, tan tranquilo, sentía como la cola le cubría como si fuera una manta, sin sofocarlo de calor, tan suave y esponjosa, podría utilizarla de cojín todas las veces que quisiera, si pudiera.

Cuando despertó en la mañana, se sintió por primera vez más blando, como si todo su dolor hubiera sido tomado, en su regazo estaba la enorme cola cubriéndole y de almohada el pecho del hombre como cojín, era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que se sintió enrojecer, quería correr y encerrarse en el baño, pero le detuvieron.

—¿Estas bien? —Su voz, sonaba cautivadora y calmante para sus nervios.

Su pulso se aceleró aún más —Si —Mintió —es hora de levantarse, veré que te traigan ropa de tu talla —se soltó lentamente y se dirigió a la ducha donde ordeno a FRIDAY la compra de la ropa, mientras el terminaba su baño y se la relevo al castaño que lo miro algo incómodo —Te bañaras cuando salgas habrá ropa sobre la cama.

—No es lo que crees Tony, pero siento que so…

—Báñate —le empujo adentro y el comenzó a vestirse, la ropa llego rápidamente y cuando Bruce fue a dejarle las bolsas a su cuarto preguntándole que ocurría, le prometió que se lo explicaría en unos minutos.

El otro salió cubierto por una toalla y con el pelo humedecido, Tony estaba eligiendo la vestimenta sin darse cuenta de la presencia

—Se ve demasiado lujoso para mi… —Tony salto levemente — gracias por dejarme quedarme — le sonrió amable.

—Sera mejor que te vistas, tenemos que hallar la forma de contarle esto a los demás… como… ¿Cómo lo harás con tu cola?

—Puedo desaparecerlas, lo pude haber hecho en la noche, pero tú estabas abrazándola así… —comento bromista, Tony le lanzo la ropa a la cara y salió del cuarto esperándolo afuera.

Cuando el otro salió ya vestido, el hombre de acero pudo admirarlo por completo por primera vez, guiándolo con su confianza ya de vuelta al comedor donde se encontraba Peter, Bruce y Rhodey. Los tres se sorprendieron al ver aquel castaño de ojos grises al lado de Tony y lo estarían más cuando el genio comenzó a contarles todo.

—¡LOS HOMRES LOBO EXISTEN! —Grito Peter —Eso es genial, pero ¿dónde está tu cola?

—Escondida, es más seguro así, la gente me miraría raro si la tuviera afuera.

—¿Cómo es?, ¿puedo verla?, ¿tienes algo más que la cola?, ¿Qué clase de poderes tienes?

Wade había olvidado que ese joven poseía una energía increíble junto con un brillo en los ojos de insaciable curiosidad.

—No lo entiendo, ¿cómo terminaste atascado en tu forma lobo? —pregunto por fin Rod

—Hubo… una pelea en mi manada y… fui el único que logro salir con vida, mi parte animal no lo soporto y me domino, deje que me guiaran todo ese tiempo mis instintos.

—Lamento escuchar eso, yo no…

—ocurrió hace mucho, estoy bien

Bruce parecía mirarlo con dudas al respecto y cuando Wade le iba a preguntar qué pasaba escucho —¿Demuéstralo en verdad?

—¿Qué?

—Demuestra que eres un hombre lobo de verdad, no creer en eso hasta que… —Las orejas y la cola salieron rápidamente ante la atenta mirada de los cuatro presentes dejándolos con la boca abierta.

—No soy un mentiroso, obviamente has visto mi forma lobo y créeme ahora mismo no quiero tener una transformación completa, te pido que te conformes con esto —parecía algo tenso y listo para volver a esconder su cola y sus orejas, pero tenía encima las manos del menor en sus oídos y Tony parecía buscar de nuevo su enorme cola.


	4. Chapter 4

Había sido cosa del pasado lo que había ocurrió aquella noche fatídica hace ya más de seis meses, es solo que a veces no lo podía superar. Se despertó sobre saltado alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, sintiendo como el sudor frio le bajaba por la espalda, molestó golpeo el colchón.

  
Volvió a recostarse cuando notó que el otro cuerpo a su lado gruñía malhumorado por el movimiento, sonrió era lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento, sonreír para ese hombre, ayudarlo, protegerlo hacer lo imposible, se sentía un idiota no podía haberse enamorado del tan rápido.

Aunque no lo sintiera de ese modo, el guerrero a su lado parecía tan sumiso, amable, feliz, confiado, dominador de mundos o eso es lo que diría su madre, pero a la vez tan jodidamente roto, tan destruido, lastimado y humillado por otras personas que amo y ni siquiera lo cuidaron, le gustaba porque era igual de imperfecto que el, se preguntó una y otra vez si lo perdonaría al saber lo que tendría que hacer.

—Deja de pensar y descansa Wilson —Reclamo Tony 

  
Solo guardo silencio... Cerró sus ojos esperando volver a descansar, sin lograrlo. Con cuidado busco la mano del otro para poder absorber el dolor como hacía desde hace ya tres meses, no se lo podía creer, tres meses durmiendo y quedándose con los más grandes héroes de la tierra, se sentía algo feliz y pleno al verlo sonreír.

Todo había sido tan incómodo al comienzo que ahora no se creía el estar frente a su familia, Bruce Banner quien parece un amigo, hermano, tío y madre; al principio dudoso del como los demás hasta que les dejo ver su forma humana y su forma animal explicándole todos aquellos detalles extraños, fue el primero que notó que gracias a él Tony se sentía mejor, le pregunto qué hacía y con temor le explicó que absorbía durante las noches el dolor físico y mental, mostrándole con un leve corte a su dedo, con el permiso del no quería ver al monstruo verde todavía, dejándole ver cómo le absorbía el dolor y sus venas se volvían negras y la herida se cerraba.

—No lo sanará por completo, porque él debe superar esto por si mismo, pero lo deja dormir durante las noches enteras.

Bruce guardo silencio hasta que Rhodes apareció detrás de ellos —Gracias por velar por su sueño y salud, pero aún no lo entiendo, ¿Porque tan repentino interes?, ¿Porque Tony?

Ese día solo trago grueso y avergonzado lo admitió —él está tan roto y destruido, no quiero que muera, él puede superar esto y mucho más, solo deben darle un poco más de tiempo.

Tanto como Rhodes y Bruce guardaron nuevamente silencio entendiendo que el hombre lobo estaba enamorado de su amigo y compañero, no querían intimidarlo así que esperarían. Así fue como su amistad y confianza creció entre ellos las bromas se hicieron presentes y a ninguno parecía molestarle.

Hasta aquella noche donde no podía dormir, esa misma noche, en donde no escucho, ni los sintió hasta que estuvieron frente a él y ya era demasiado tarde para detenerlos. Tony, Rhodes, Bruce y Peter estaban afuera muy despierto sin ningún golpe siendo rodeados y amordazados por otros hombres lobos mientras que Wade recibía una paliza frente a los demás sin ninguna posibilidad de defenderse.

Se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada, temía moverse y que dañarán alguno, las heridas de hombre lobo eran difíciles de curar, pero lo noto, notó como los demás intentaban soltarse para ayudarlo, en ese momento escucho como Tony le gritaba que se levantará y se defendiera, sus instintos le ayudaron en ese instante y rápidamente se sacó de encima a los betas y omegas.

No necesitaba transformarse esquivaba los ataques y los noqueaba tan rápido como podía sin recibir ningún daño más hasta que escucho aquellos aplausos del alfa. —Es un milagro que sigas vivo Wilson, mandé a casi toda mi manada a destruir a tu antigua familia en Canadá y ahora estás aquí con los Vengadores listo para verlos morir, pero claro primero me encargaré de ti y luego haré que observes como les arrancó las tripas y los violó como hice con tu hermanas y madre.

Esta vez el que vio rojo fue Tony y los demás que comenzaron a insultar al contrincante de quien no sabían ni su nombre.

—Marck —Gruño Wade esta vez mostrando su forma lobuna. Estaba furioso, pero se detuvo al ver como varios betas ponían sus de las garras cerca de los cuello de sus amigos no lo pudo evitar, el solo se lanzó tan rápido hacia aquellos jóvenes para protegerlos, los golpeo tan fuerte que prácticamente les reventó la cabeza al estrellarlos. Sus ojos eran completamente rojos, la sangre escurría por sus garras, los colmillos le sobresalían peligrosamente, estaba listo para matar, se puso frente de su manada que veían como los enemigos en frente se agrupaban, mientras que Wade parecía crecer con cada respiración.

Los siguientes en intentar acercarse o tocarlo resultaron con la mala suerte de enfrentarse a un alfa llevado por la locura resultando muertos al instante, Wilson no se contendría en ese momento. Su rival sonrió complacido transformándose rápidamente y se lanzándose, Wade le retuvo si creía que podría con él estaba equivocado. Le dio un par de cabezadas dejándolo desestabilizado, los puñetazos y las garras junto con los rugidos dejaban a la manada paralizada, los vengadores veían todo atentos, comparando aquello con una lucha de titanes esperando el mejor momento para terminar de desatarse y ayudar a su compañero.

Hulk había salido rompiendo sus cuerdas y liberándolos a todos, las armaduras llegaron a Tony y Rhodes, mientras Peter lograba ponerse su traje, los lobos se vieron sorprendidos al no ver aquel ataque defensivo de sus presas. Unos poco habían huido, mientras que Wade y Marck seguían destrozándose, los dos parecían agotados la sangre les escurría y las heridas más graves les dejaba ver tanto músculos y huesos, entre alfas esas heridas tardarían en sanar. Hulk se iba a lanzar junto con Iron Man para destruirlo, pero Wade parecía decidido a no dejarlos.

Entre ambos se detuvieron mutuamente preparándose para los últimos golpes, separándose para luego chocarse, los puñetazos fueron más brutales, la sangre sobresalto cuando Wade aprovecho el breve instante que el otro se separó del para traspasarle con sus garras el estómago abriéndoles el estómago y dejando caer sus tripas aún vivo el otro se levantó y le atacó, Wade aprovecho nuevamente aquello y con su dientes mordió la yugular del otro escuchando como la sangre gorgoteaba en su boca, sentía como con sus garras intentaba zafarse haciendo heridas en sus brazos y espalda no le soltó hasta que supo que murió y cuando dejó caer el cuerpo, lentamente retrocedió, no se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba hasta que cayó por la inconsciencia.


	5. Chapter 5

—Señor.  
  
—Dime cariño  
  
—El Señor Wilson despertó, está en la sala esperándolo. — Asintió y se levantó de su asiento para encontrarse con el otro hombre, caminó lentamente hasta la sala donde lo diviso.  
  
—¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

  
—Dos semanas, ¿Cómo te sientes?

  
—Bien... ¿Cómo están todos?, ¿Salió alguien dañado? —En ese momento Tony lo noto, no lo miraba.

  
—Wilson... —Se acercó lentamente por precaución, hasta casi tocarlo, ahí fue jalado por su camisa y abrazado completamente de la cintura, acarició los cabellos del hombre lobo para calmarlo disfrutando el tacto.

  
—me iré, no puedo quedarme, solo estoy... —sintió un pequeño golpe en su cabeza.

  
—Wade tú no tuviste la culpa, la mayoría aquí sabe los riesgos, contigo o sin ti estamos en constante peligro, si te vas debe ser por otra cosa.

  
—Yo... — Trato saliva — Yo lo mate.

  
Río suavemente — se lo merecía, me sorprendió que se transformara de vuelta en lobo cuando murió... Pero fue más fácil enterrarlo.

  
—¿Dónde dejaron su cuerpo?

  
Rodo los ojos—Por ahí... Ven vamos a dormir necesitas descansar.

  
—Ya descansé lo suficiente — le miró observando las leves ojeras — ¿Desayunaste? — pregunto sabiendo que si le preguntaba por sus ojeras seria insultado.

  
—No es necesario.

  
Wade se levantó lentamente como si temiera asustar al menor, pero este no retrocedió ningún paso, se río levemente para después tomar su mano y guiarle a la cocina para prepararle un buen desayuno.  
  
Cuando los demás se unieron en la mesa notaron cómo está se encontraba llena de un desayuno nutritivo, Tony se encontraba devorando todo como si fuera Thor, cuando los otros se le unieron. Peter prácticamente se le lanzó encima gritando su nombre al verlo completamente recuperado, los otros dos solo le dieron un apretón de manos.  
  
Esa noche Tony volvió a descansar al lado de Wade notando como este no descansaba estando atento a lo que escuchara afuera.

  
—Wade —la cama salto levemente —Duérmete.

  
—Y si vuelven a...

  
—No volverán, duérmete — El rubio asintió sin que lo vieran y cerró sus ojos por fin cayendo en brazos de Morfeo.  
  
Las semanas siguieron pasando y Wade sentía como sus nervios se calmaban, mientras que Tony aparecía furioso por la puerta siendo seguido por un tipo de color con un parche en su ojo.  
  
—NO!! — levantó la voz — QUE SE CONSIGAN OTRO LUGAR PARA VIVIR, NO LOS QUIERO DE VUELTA.  
  
— Esto no es una consulta Stark, el equipo debe volver un peligro enorme se acerca a la tierra.  
  
—Me niego, hasta que lo pueda ver con mis propios ojos.  
  
—¿Sucede algo? — Tony salto levemente al sentir al otro a sus espaldas, pero logrando que sus nervios se calmaran por completo al ver como el otro acercaba su mano para tocarlo y calmarlo.  
  
Fury lo miro de pies a cabeza, el hombre frente a él media uno noventa, un rubio castaño sin camisa y solo pantalones, recién bañado, volvió su mirada a Stark. — Llegaran a las 5 de hoy, así que prepara sus cuartos, no hay más que discutir. — salió de la vista de ambos hombres, pensando en averiguar quién era aquel sujeto.  
  
Tony gruño frustrado — ¿Quieres que me vaya? — pregunto Wade recibiendo una mirada furiosa, Wade solo retrocedió.  
—Ni se te ocurra dejarme solo con esa pandilla de idiotas, Wilson — Wade asintió —Friday arregla los cuartos de los vengadores y avísale a los demás la noticia.

  
—De inmediato jefe.  
  
Cuando faltaba aproximadamente una hora para la llegada de los vengadores, Wade decidió convertirse en un lobo por completo para sacar un rato al genio del recinto y calmarlo. Había bajado las escaleras para entrar a la sección donde el hombre de acero tenía sus armaduras, se puso a su lado y lentamente le jalo.  
  
— Wilson... — le miró estupefacto —¿sucedió algo grave?, ¿porque estás de nuevo como un lobo? — el animal siguió jalándolo hasta que logró que el humano se levantará y le siguiera, se detuvo cuando vio que le llevo al patio. — ¿Wade?  
  
El lobo se puso en frente del para tomar una forma mucho más gigante, pareciendo casi un caballo, y ante los ojos del genio se hecho y lo instó con la mirada a montarse en su espalda, la siguiente hora Tony junto con Wade habían desaparecido, volviendo solo unos minutos antes de que los demás miembros llegaran.  
  
El genio miro como sus amigos les observaban llegar divertidos, mientras él se bajaba y Wade recuperaba su tamaño y corría para al cuarto para colocarse ropa.  
  
—¿disfrutaste tu hora feliz? —Pregunto Rhodey

  
—¿De qué hablas?—le miro sacando conclusiones con aquella mirada que le entregaba su amigo— No ocurrió nada de lo que te imágenes. — dijo arreglándose la ropa y quitándose unas cuantas hojas mientras que Bruce, Rod y Peter le miraban con una sonrisa sínica, bufo y admitió — Solo... Me beso felices.

  
—Me debe cinco dólares señores — Mencionó Peter, recibiendo el dinero de ambos adultos.

  
Tony le observo sorprendio—Te estoy malcriado niño 

  
—No lo creo Señor Stark.  
  
En ese momento escucharon como más de una nave bajaba al patio y de ellos salían sus tripulantes.


	6. Chapter 6

Solo una semana y todo se había ido a la rotunda mierda. Apenas llegaron los vengadores hubo un intento de disculpas del Capitán que Tony decidió ignorar olímpicamente, después de eso Fury se llevó a Wade para hablar con él en privado, una semana entera y aún no volvía.  
  
Tony en cambio se había encerrado de nueva cuenta en su taller sin querer salir ni para cenar y Rogers había intentado bajar hablar, ofrecerle comida pero no lo había logrado.  
  
La ira y el rechazo se palpaba en el aire y ya ese día sábado todos estaban agotados, Peter había entrado a las instalaciones listo para ver a su mentor el cual le rechazo en el instante y ahora subía con los pies arrastrando. Un par de horas pasaron para dejar ver al rubio entrando.  
—Wade— le saludo Bruce —Es bueno verte de nuevo, pensamos que no volverías.  
  
—El tuerto idiota me hizo firmar miles de papeles y jurarle un montón de cosas antes de dejarme libre, puedes creer que me intento entrenar, me largué diciéndole que no soy uno de sus soldados idiotas. —Escucho como Rhodes y Bruce reían —¿Y Tony?  
  
—Está haciendo berrinche de niño pequeño en su taller, no ha querido subir en todo este tiempo — Soltó el capitán al verlo y queriendo presentarse — Steve Rogers.  
  
—Wilson... Iré a verlo... — le esquivo.  
  
— No deja entrar a nadie al taller, ¿Porque crees que te dejaría a ti?  
  
—Porque no soy tu — se acercó a la cocina para preparar una bandeja con comida y notando como el rubio le tapaba su pasada hacia el taller con una mirada furiosa.  
  
—¿Tú no eres quien para decirme eso?  
  
— y quién me va a detener, ¿tu equipo?, ¿Tú?, No te metas, ni te acerques a Stark, Roger o juro.  
  
—Es mi pa...  
  
Wade sonrió cínico empujándolo hacia la pared y tomando las escaleras, para después mirarlo un poco más abajo —Eso termino cuando lo dejaste tirado en Siberia.  
  
Rogers se quedó congelado en su lugar y observó cómo el otro sujeto bajaba los escalones para entrar a ver a Tony.  
  
Cómo buen lobo escuchaba todo, hasta la música a todo volumen en ese lugar, con delicadeza abrió la puerta y vio cómo su genio estaba dormido sobre su mesa de trabajo, con cuidado lo movió para verlo despertar.  
  
—Hola...  
  
Tony abrió sus ojos y lo observó — pensé que te habías ido...  
  
—Te hice una promesa Stark y te dije que los lobos, no rompemos promesas.  
  
—Una semana entera... Yo...  
  
—Tu... Comerás y después descansarás, necesito que recuperes energías para trabajar, no me importa si el tuerto idiota no quiere que me quedé a tu lado y terminé ayudante en esta misión lo haré, Tony... Te lo explique en el lago... No te pido que me des una respuesta ahora mismo... Tampoco que lo entiendas... Solo déjame quedarme y cuidarte...  
  
Tony sonrió y en vez de tomar la comida apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del lobo — llévame a nuestro cuarto.  
  
Wade sonrió y poniéndolo en su espalda se lo llevó a su cuarto, en el pasillo logro ver como el puño del Capitán se cerraba al ver esa escena y otros miembros de su equipo le observaban con odio.  
  
Ese día lo noto, ya no necesitaba absorber el dolor del mayor, no había más dolor en su compañero y eso lo alegraba de sobremanera. Cerro sus ojos intentando recordar perfectamente lo que ocurrió antes que llegarán los ex fugitivos.  
  
Flashback  
Corría entre el bosque buscando el lugar perfecto para detenerse y dejar al mayor que se sostenía firmemente de su pelaje.  
  
En unos minutos llegaron aún claro, con un pequeño lago donde la luna se reflejaba, lentamente detuvo su paso para permitir al pelinegro bajarse, se alejó y se transformó volviendo en unos minutos.  
  
—¿para que me trajiste Wilson?  
  
—¿No te gusta?  
  
— ¿así se cortejan entre lobos?  
  
Wade sonrió — ¿cómo sabes que te estoy cortejando?  
  
Tony se sonrojo, — yo no estoy listo para esto de nuevo Wade... Yo   
  
— Mi madre — lo interrumpió — cuando era niño me contó una historia, donde me explicaba que cada uno de nosotros nacía con una alma gemela destinada, que nosotros podíamos sentirlo, que éramos capaces de darnos cuenta quiénes eran, pero uno de cada lobo era raro encontrarla. Apenas te vi herido, cuando sentí tu aroma y vi tus ojos todo cambio... No pido que creas en esta historia Tony, pero mi lobo interior se revuelve cada vez que te veo sufrir, se siente incompleto, inseguro y atemorizado, y yo me siento igual. — el genio trago saliva y le observó — tu... Anthony Stark eres mi pareja predestinada y juro — se acercó lentamente — Que nadie me detendrá y te cuidare por toda la eternidad que te quede, no me iré si tú no quieres, seré tu guardián, seré tu amigo, nunca te obligare a nada, puedes que no quieras que seamos algo más; pero créeme solo tú felicidad conmigo o con otra persona me hará sentir satisfecho por completo.   
  
Tony temblaba al escuchar esas palabras dirigidas hacia él. El lobo le estaba diciendo que le entregaría su corazón por entero aún si no deseaba estar con él. Su cuerpo tembló al sentir aquel abrazo y cuando sintió el toque en su mejilla de aquellas manos levantó la mirada para ver aquellos ojos, que le suplicaban un permiso que le concedió, un beso lento, cuidadoso y hasta infantil. Un beso que continuo con otros pequeños y le relajo por completo, un beso que le hacía enteramente feliz.


	7. Chapter 7

En definitiva Rogers no soportaba aquella situación, Tony ignorándolo y solo hablándole cuando habían reuniones o entrenamientos y ese hombre, Wilson, solo se alejaba cuando lo creía necesario, tenía conversaciones de horas con él, dormían juntos y tal vez que otras cosas hacían.  
  
—Steve— Le hablo Natasha —Creo que debes hablar con Tony seriamente.  
  
—Él no quiere hablar conmigo... Esta con ese imbécil de Wilson, que se pasa el día sobre el —Mascullo furioso.  
  
—Steve debes admitir que lo tuyo con Tony se terminó hace dos años, no puedes obligarlo a quedarse contigo.  
  
—No, no hemos terminado, no lo hemos hablado y creo que es el momento de que lo afronte. —Se levantó de su asiento listo para hablar con el genio, enojado e irracional  
  
Natasha salió detrás del gritándole que se detuviera, pero ya era tarde puesto que apenas llego a la sala vio a los dos hombres conversando, eso le enfureció aún mas, no pudiendo evitar gritar.  
  
—¡Tony!, Tenemos que hablar ahora. —Mascullo entre dientes.  
  
—No es el momento ni el lugar Rógers.  
  
—Es el momento y el lugar, debemos hablar de NUESTRA relación.  
  
Wade estaba detrás de Tony cómo escudo protegiéndolo y Steve lo noto.  
  
—Rogers creo haberte dicho que lo nuestro termino en Siberia, ya no hay más un nosotros, somos compañeros de equipo y ya.  
  
—No pudo haber terminado todo en ese lugar, No pudo haber terminado en Siberia.  
  
—Tu tomaste una decisión, no me contaste lo de mis padres, me ocultaste la verdad sobre sus muertes Steven y eso me destruyó por completo. Deja esté ridículo juego y solo quedemos como amigos.  
  
—No... —Steve lo miro con irá a ambos —No puedes terminar conmigo por este jodido imbécil.  
  
—Hey cálmate ahora mismo Rogers —Le puso una mano en el pecho alejándolo de Tony — amigo solo termina esto bien y queden como amigos.  
  
Recibió un puñetazo directo en el rostro —Es tú maldita culpa — se lanzó a golpearlo.  
  
Steve se había descontrolado y Wade esquivaba la menor cantidad de golpes, se empezaron a escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros de fondo pidiendo que se detuvieran, ninguno metía sus manos en aquel momento observaban como su Capitán descontrolado daba golpes furioso al otro.  
  
Tony se entrometido empujándolos a ambos con un propulsor, sin dañarlos solo alejándolos, nadie se esperó que Steve reaccionara aún más y le diera un golpe en el rostro.  
  
En ese momento se detuvo estupefacto e intento acercarse para ayudarlo, no pudo notar en qué momento fue alejado de un solo empujón para caer en el suelo, sintiendo el peso de otra persona sobre él, y cuando pudo lograr enfocar logro ver a Wade transformado en algo diferente.  
  
—Vuelves a golpearlo y te juro que romperé cada hueso que tengas.

  
Steve asintió sorprendido y luego vio como el otro se levantaba para ver cómo estaba su ex genio. Con pesar se levantó y se encerró en su cuarto a pensar mejor las cosas de ese día.


	8. Chapter 8

Se había encerrado en su cuarto torturándose por lo anteriormente sucedido, esperando que en el algún momento llegará el otro rubio y le golpeara, con merecida razón, por lo que le había hecho a su antigua pareja.  
  
Las horas pasaron y la noche callo cuando escucho por fin el golpe en su puerta, se levantó de su cama, dónde estuvo acostado torturándose, listo para recibir el golpe, pero sorprendido vio a Tony frente a él, que lo empujó y cerró la puerta detrás del.  
  
—Es hora de que solucionemos esto Steve — Aclaro el genio mientras veía como el hombre más fornido tomaba asiento en la cama totalmente sumiso, sabiendo lo largo de esa conversación.  
  
Tony busco el asiento del escritorio para estar frente al rubio, ninguno hablaba sintiendo la tensión que ambos guardaban desde hace tiempo.  
  
El rubio trago grueso y le miró el rostro que no tenía ninguna marca — ¿Mi golpe?... ¿Estás bien?  
  
—Dolió... Pero, Wade sabe cómo sanarlos rápido.  
  
En ese minuto el capitán levantó su mano para tocar el rostro del otro, que lo recibió sin ningún problema, para revisar bien algún daño.  
  
— No parece maquillado...   
  
se quedó en silencio pensando lo que diría, suspirando resignado — Wilson es un hombre lobo — Soltó sin esperar respuesta — y puede absorber el dolor de otra persona curando sus heridas si son menores, es algo así como un poder, aun no entiendo de todo eso...  
  
Steve le miró algo dudoso e interrogativo — Yo... No lo entiendo...

  
— Tomate tu tiempo, a nosotros también nos costó la primera vez y el primer mes... Puedes hacerle las preguntas que quieras más tarde, él siempre las responde aunque le caigas algo mal...  
  
— Y con razón. — Mencionó el rubio sacando una leve risa en ambos. — Lamento lo de antes, de nuevo.  
  
Tony suspiro — Wade menciono algo de que apestabas a celos y por eso no te atacó, creo que de algún modo te entiende y te entiendo... — El rubio le miró   
  
— Lo qué pasó en Siberia...  
  
— Ya paso, aunque no lo creas le di más de una vuelta a ese tema y me di cuenta que Barnes no tiene toda la culpa. — El capitán le iba a interrumpir, pero el genio continuo — Sé que fue manipulado y torturado para obedecer sin rechistar, lo entiendo, aun así, asesino a mi madre y me duele, quiero que entiendas que es posible que lo perdone, pero no ahora mismo, necesito tiempo, hablar las cosas con el también ayudarían un poco.

  
Steve asintió — Está bien... Hablaré con él sobre esto igualmente. — ambos quedaron en silencio y Steve decidió preguntar aun sabiendo la respuesta — ¿Sobre nosotros?  
  
—Creo que lo deje claro Steve ya no existe un nosotros, como pareja — quiso recalcar — Ya no deseo discutir sobre esto o alargarlo demasiado, pero lo dejaré en claro de nuevo y te lo explicaré — Tomo aire — Me dolió demasiado lo que ocurrió en Siberia y antes de eso, nuestras discusiones comenzaron a hacerse insostenibles, por cada cosa o tontería por parte de ambos, los secretos que nos ocultábamos haciendo más daño que bien, ¿enserio crees que algo bueno saldría de nuestra relación?, Es cierto que funcionamos bien como compañeros de equipo, pero no como pareja y creo que deberíamos volver a lo de antes de lo nuestro.  
  
El capitán se quedó en silencio pensando en cada palabra queriendo hallar alguna razón para refutar aquello dicho por el genio, pero solo suspiro resignado a la realidad — Tienes razón, creo que aún no lo puedo aceptar del todo; pero sé que te cause daño con todo lo ocurrido y lo entenderé en algún momento... — soltó el aire contenido — Solo necesito tiempo.  
  
— Está bien... — asintió mientras pensaba sus siguientes palabras — Yo y Wade no estamos en una relación — Steve le miró sorprendido — No me mires así, es solo que ahora estoy siendo más cuidadoso.  
  
— ¿Pero duermen juntos?, ¿Te está obligando a algo?  
  
Bufo — No, es solo que... Me deja utilizar su cola como almohada, increíblemente me deja descansar toda la noche.  
  
— ¿Cola?.... No la vi cuando me atacó para defenderte.  
  
— ya la verás es súper suave y blanda, también creo que estuvo absorbiendo dolor por unos cuantos meses.  
  
El rubio le observaba y sonrió — Me tendré que disculpar con él y agradecerle por estar cuidándote.  
  
Ambos guardaron silencio, sintiendo como un peso salía de su cuerpo, dejaron que pasará el tiempo antes de que uno se moviera y el otro le correspondiera el abrazo que ambos intentaban evitar, pero de ese modo sellaban su pequeño trato.


	9. Chapter 9

Aún no podía entender cómo había ocurrido todo aquello en solo dos meses, aún no entendía como habían perdido contra ese hombre y ahora no sabía cómo volvería a la tierra para ver si alguien realmente seguí vivo.  
  
Tenía miedo y más cuando sintió aquella mano sobre su hombro, que le dirigía tranquilamente hacia una nave y le preguntaba fríamente a dónde se dirigían.  
  
— A la tierra.  
  
La mujer asintió y puso las coordenadas a su nave, la cual solo se demoró dos días enteros en llegar a la ciudad de Wakanda.  
Dónde vio como varias personas estaban listas para atacar, sin hacerlo realmente ya que no tenían las energías suficiente para lograrlo, la nave aterrizó y ambos bajaron de la nave.  
  
Vio como alguien corría hacia el desesperado para abrazarlo, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo por el contacto humano.  
  
—Me alegre que estés vivo, Tony.  
  
—Perdimos... — Cerró los ojos esta vez dejándose llevar completamente por el cansancio.  
  
Steve le agarro firme para cargarlo y llevarlo dentro del recinto, la mujer detrás del parecía incómoda y con ese color azul, le parecía extraña, aun así vio como ella los seguía tranquila.  
  
Tony despertó al día siguiente, sin ningún rasguño, tomándose unos minutos antes de levantarse y enfrentar la realidad. Caminó hacia lo que parecía el comedor y dónde estaban, al parecer, los sobrevivientes del desastre de Thanos.  
  
—Despertaste... — le hablo la extraterrestres de la cual ni su nombre sabia.  
  
— ¿Cómo estás?   
  
—Mejor que tú, Mi nombre es Nebula.  
  
—Stark, Tony Stark... — suspiro un poco agotado — gracias por traerme.  
  
—Necesitamos refuerzos para derrotar a Thanos, debo vengar a mi hermana después de todo.  
  
El genio asintió imaginándose de quién hablaba, ambos caminaron a dónde estaban los demás sentados esperando.  
  
El capitán lo vio primero — ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
—Mejor de lo que me veo, pero no es momento de esto, tenemos que arreglar lo ocurrido.  
  
—Tony...   
  
—Necesitaremos ayuda de otros héroes, muchos más...   
  
—¿Tony? —los demás le observaron dudosos, pero una chica se acercó al dispuesta.  
  
—Te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites, quiero mi hermano de vuelta, soy Shuri.  
  
—No es el momento de estar con caras largas equipo, debemos reponernos ahora mismo y pelear.   
  
Asintieron y Thor se impuso ante los demás —Entonces compañeros debo decirles sobre la información que me entrego el pequeño amigo liebre.  
  
—Que mi nombre es Rocket.  
  
—Nadie a muerto, por lo visto han sido trasladados a la gema del alma.  
  
El silencio se hizo y miraron al mapache interrogantes.  
  
—¿Qué?, Estos humanos son más idiotas de lo que pensaba —Murmuro para luego levantar la voz —Son tan ignorantes, la gemas son imparables, pero Thanos es un imbecil las utilizo mal y las almas fueron absorbidas por las gema del mismo nombre, solo hay que revertir el efecto y sé cómo hacerlo, pero necesito mucha tecnología y esa máquina que trae en el pecho ese tipo —Apunto a Tony.  
  
Esta vez todos guardaron silencio, viendo como el animal hablaba tan rápido e insultante.  
  
—Por favor díganme que no soy el único que esto le parece extraño.  
  
—Créenos ha sido extraño desde hace días —Soltó Natasha.  
  
—Ho, habla la rubia oxigenada.  
  
—Cierra el pico, Rocket.  
  
—No me hables robot imbécil — la mujer se acercó para golpearlo mientras que el mapache se preparaba para lanzarse.  
  
—Suficiente, no más peleas por hoy... —detuvo Stark — necesitamos organizarnos, comer, descansar y prepararnos para la siguiente batalla, si sabes cómo ayudarnos es mejor que lo hagas entendido — le apuntó a Rocket.  
  
—si... —Se bajó del sillón mientras se dirigía al laboratorio siendo seguido por Shuri y Tony, el cual fue detenido por Steve quien lo jalo para conversar a solas y saber que había ocurrido, y desde lejos se oía animal refunfuñaba con una voz aguda — Rocket has esto, Rocket has aquello.  
  
Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta una habitación y sin esperar comenzar aquella plática — ¿Estás seguro de que quieres empezar con esto?  
  
—lo estoy...   
  
Steve con cuidado pregunto — ¿Wade?  
  
—Desapareció junto con los demás, lo último que dijo fue... —Trago saliva y respiro — Que confiaba en mí y en ti, que podríamos solucionar esto con el equipo y que nos volveríamos a ver. —Dejo caer sus hombros —Me da miedo no cumplirlo Steve.  
  
El rubio le abrazo para reconfortarlo— Lo haremos Tony traeremos a todos de vuelta, tú confía en nosotros, estaremos preparados para la siguiente batalla. —Prometió, sin saber qué ocurriría en el futuro


	10. Chapter 10

En algún lugar de la gema del infinito.  
  
—¿Señor Wilson?  
  
—Dime niño   
  
—¿Cree que nos sacaran pronto de aquí?.  
  
Wade lo miro y se levantó de su lugar para abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, había aprendido que Peter era un hijo pequeño tanto para él, cómo para Tony, solo pensar en su pequeño le hacía sentir incomodo, haciéndolo suspirar agotado — No te darás cuenta cuando estemos afuera, Peter.  
  
El menor sonrió y separándose del mayor camino a abrazar a su tía que le miraba agradeciéndole aquello, mientras que él se quedaba solo nuevamente tocando aquella cadena a juego que había comprado para él y Stark, el cual esperaba estuviera bien.  
  
Mientras en la tierra.  
Tony se había dormido sobre uno de los nuevos dispositivos que debían construir para intentar volver en el tiempo, su mejor idea hasta el momento.  
  
Su hombro fue movido suavemente y el sobresaltado se levantó — Yo no dormía solo pestañaba.  
  
La persona detrás del río — Es tarde — Tony miró ahora a Steve — terminarás mañana — el de menor estatura asintió mientras seguía al rubio por las escaleras —¿Ese collar? — Tony no se detuvo, ni el tampoco — Es de Wade.  
  
— Me lo regalo un mes antes de que ocurriera todo esto, según él tiene poder suficiente para mantenerme a salvo.   
  
— ¿Lo hizo? —Se detuvo al ver que el menor acariciaba aquel pequeño objeto y le acariciara suavemente —¿Ya sabes en la batalla.?  
  
— El idiota le coloco energía para que me pusiera un escudo poderoso, funcionó cuando el monigote morado me lanzo la luna. — Steve asintió — se quedó sin energía, le toma un tiempo recargarse — saco el colmillo de su cuello para mostrárselo mejor al rubio — no sé cómo se llena de energía, pero si te fijas el color azul va subiendo lentamente, supongo que es lo que me permite darle de energía.  
  
—¿Y si es Wade quien llena este y tú el del? — Tony le miró con una media sonrisa — Ya lo habías pensado, entonces... —Trago grueso — Está podría ser la prueba de que siguen vivos.  
  
— Son solo suposiciones Steve, pero dejémoslo con que es una posibilidad enorme.  
  
El rubio sonrió al escuchar aquella noticia dejándole una sensación de satisfacción y listo para regresar a dormir a su dormitorio. — Descansa.  
  
— Descansa, cap — Cerró Tony detrás del.  
  
A la mañana siguiente se escuchaba todo el alboroto en el laboratorio por el mapache que gruñía mientras armaba aquella máquina la cual solo le faltaba una sola pieza furioso se dirigió a la cocina dónde vio a los otros dos genios que le ayudaban desayunando.  
  
— Es enserio yo trabajando como burro y ustedes inútiles comiendo  
  
— No seas imbécil Rocket — soltó Shuri. — Mira te prepare comida también.  
  
— Por al menos me lo agradecen — salto al asiento y dejó su aparato encima de la mesa.  
  
Shuri lo tomo para observarlo notando lo que faltaba y luego pasárselo a Tony que sacó un desatornillador y apretó las piezas que se veían flojas. La comida había terminado y Rocket tomo su aparato para terminar de colocarle unas baterías, las cuales encendieron de inmediato el aparato e hiso que explotará.  
  
El equipo que estaba alrededor se reunió al rededor del desastre ocurrido en la cocina.  
  
— ¿Están todos bien? — Hablo Natasha   
  
— Si... Solo fue un mal cálculo hay que empezar... — el animal guardo silencio al ver un hombre parado a su lado — ¿Y este quien es?  
  
El hombre se levantaba agotado mientras se arrancaba la máscara para tomar por fin una bocanada de aire y decir — Enserio gracias por sacarme de ahí... Llevo atrapado semanas dentro de la energía cuántica... ¿Qué pasó?  
  
—¿Scott? — hablo el capitán mirándolo con los ojos abiertos.  
  
— ¿Capitán?... — Miró a su alrededor sin entender dónde se encontraba y que sucedía — ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucede? — Se desmayó.  
  
Pasaron horas antes de que despertara y le explicarán lo ocurrido, su pequeña hija Cassie también había desaparecido y el solo corrió con la suerte de quedarse dentro de ese sector saliendo ileso.  
  
Estaba agotado y aterrado, habían perdido sin darse cuenta una batalla, pero podía ayudar con la tecnología de Hank solo debía buscarla, por eso, cuando se acercó a Tony y le pidió ayuda para buscar algunas cosas no se arrepintió, la camioneta aún estaba en el techo con todo lo que necesitaban para trabajar y ayudar, ahora podrían dar el siguiente paso para detener a Thanos y volver al pasado.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony y los demás estaban listos con el nuevo plan para rescatar a la humanidad y derrotar a Thanos, tan preparados como pudieron ya que una nueva persona se les había unido llamada Capitana Marvel algo ridículo según Rocket.

Ahí estaban rastreando al gran invasor morado entre las galaxias cercanas y lejanas, con la tecnología que le habían implantado a más de 15 naves, esperando hallar alguna señal de esa bestia sorprendiéndose al encontrarla en la misma tierra Titán, que parecía renovada desde aquella distancia.

Descendieron con cuidado y se separaron para buscarlo en equipos, la señal se volvía mas fuerte y la risa del villano se escuchó.

—Es bueno verte vivo Stark — dijo mientras observaba el lugar donde el otro se encontraba

Tony salió al frente solo, observándolo — No estoy de acuerdo con aquello Thanos… Dime ¿Dónde están las gemas?

—¿No vienes solo Tony?, ¿crees que no siento a tus amigos? Rodeándome, preparándose para atacarme apenas mi guarda baje, pues eso no será así — Tomo el guantelete destruido y apunto directamente hacia su alrededor, alejando a todos de ambos y poniendo un escudo rápidamente entre él y el genio que ahora mismo se encontraba solo con su armadura.

—Crees que con eso nos vas a detener

—Estas solo Stark… morirás antes que me puedas detener o tus compañeros lo hagan.

—Estas equivocado —Sonrió al notar como varias personas de su equipo volvían a su tamaño rodeaban y lo sostenían rápidamente al gigante de color morado.

—Quítenle rápidamente el guantelete —Ordeno el capitán —Thor y Rocket rápidamente tomaron su muñeca para intentar quitársela y ser lanzados junto con los demás lejos de su objetivo

Tony utilizo su nueva armadura para lanzarle una pequeña nave que le arranco sin esfuerzo el guantelete de su mano, el capitán la agarro para lanzárselo a Rocket mientras que Thanos los golpeaba e intentaba perseguirlos en ese pequeño lugar que él los encerró.

Thor llego al lado de su amigo liebre —Tienes que apresurarte y sacarlos de ahí

—Dame un momento ya casi estoy para liberarlo, tu ve y sácale la madre imbécil del martillo —decía mientras terminaba de examinar el guantelete.

Todos intentaban detener con todos sus poderes a Thanos, sus poderes no eran comparables aún era fuerte sin la fuerza de las gemas, los golpes y las heridas que todos tenían y se veían eran tratadas lo más rápido que se podía por Tony y su tecnología.

Una enorme salio de donde estaba Rocket —¡Creo que lo logre! —Grito el mapache.

Todos estaban confundidos no sabían si todos habían vuelto, Thanos ataco nuevamente y apenas aturdió a todos se lanzó sobre el mapache quien lo esquivo y lanzo de nueva cuenta el guante hasta Stark quien lo tomo y sin darse cuenta la bestia se prepara para darle un puñetazo, un portal apareció frente al junto con un enorme lobo que mordió y desgarro parte del brazo de Thanos.

Todos los héroes antes desaparecidos ahora estaban entrando a la batalla, ayudando a los demás a levantarse mientras el lobo seguía encajándole los dientes al enorme Titán, fue lanzado hacia la dirección del capitán quien le ayudo a levantarse.

—Bienvenido de vuelta Wilson — Le sonrió

—Un gusto verte Cap., listo para esto

—Siempre

Todos atacaron rápidamente siguiendo el plan improvisado, tenían que miniaturizar al titán para encerrarlo en una pequeña botella y lanzarlo al espacio sin retorno, los puñetazos y los heridos se hacían más grandes Ant-Man no podía ver la oportunidad para hacerlo pequeño, puesto que tenía que colocarle cinco de esas pequeñas cosas para hacerlo, pero ahí estaba con solo dos puestas y Spiderman utilizando su tela de araña para aprisionarlo colocándole otro artefacto.

Nadie espero que se soltara y le quitara las patas mecánicas al traje utilizándola de lanzas dándole directo en el corazón a Capitana Marvel cayendo muerta, la siguiente para fue lanzada hacia Scott que fue quitado por Quill al lanzarse sobre el para salvarlo, las dos últimas fueron lanzadas a Tony y al joven araña. El capitán se puso en frente de Stark recibiendo en el estómago la pata, Wade corrió a socorrerlo, mientras veía como el joven araña era protegido por Bucky quien lo jalo cerca del para evitar esa pata.

Tomo su forma humana y lobo y coloco sus patas en la herida para comenzar a absorber el dolor — Tranquilo haremos esto rápido

Tony los miro a ambos —No me queda más para curarlo, tienes que hacerlo tú.

—Hay que sacarlo de aquí, no poder curarlo solo Tony.

Tony se levantó para gritarle a Strange —¡Strange necesito un portal a un hospital ahora!

El hechicero intento acercarse, pero fue tomado por titán y noqueado

—Tony —Le hablo Steve débilmente —Escúchame no sobreviviré a esto…

—¡Ni se te ocurra Rogers! —Le grito mientras atacaba con sus rayos a Thanos que se volvía a levantar sin problemas.

—Wade… — le hablo al hombre lobo que seguía absorbiendo su dolor —Déjame tienes que cuidarlo…

—No puedo dejarte, eres parte de…

Steve coloco una mano sobre las del hombre y dijo —Cuídalo por mí —cerro sus ojos agotado

Wade escucho los últimos latidos del soldado y con furia se convirtió en un enorme lobo monstruo mordiendo y desgarrando el otro brazo mostrando los huesos directamente. Thanos intentó quitarse de encima al lobo sin lograrlo, recibiendo los ataques sin reparo del mayor hasta que llego a su garganta y hundió no solo sus dientes sino también sus garras, intentando abrírselas con mucho esfuerzo, ninguno espero que eso se volviera brutalmente sangrienta, el titán no pudo evitar caer por el peso del otro sintiendo como sus fuerzas las perdía y cuando su garganta fue expuesta el lobo no espero y le quito la cabeza dejando el cuerpo inerte en el suelo, mientras el retrocedía y su forma animal volvía hasta estar cerca del genio quien le acaricio la cabeza con tristeza.


	12. Chapter 12

Habían pasado alrededor de 2 semanas desde lo ocurrido en la tierra titán, los vengadores volvieron con varios cuerpos heridos y dos caídos en su equipo, preparando sus funerales con tristeza mientras recibían miles de mensajes de agradecimiento de otras tierras por traerles de vueltas a sus familias y amigos.

Sabían que en esa última batalla podrían perder a una gran cantidad de sus compañeros, pero perder a uno de los miembros fundadores los destruyo por completo, Tony apenas hablo en el camino cuando vio el cuerpo del Capitán muerto, Wade permaneció a su lado en cada momento como un lobo común y corriente, protegiéndolo como un animal y no un humano.

La primera semana fue la más difícil para ambos hombres, Wilson tomo su forma lentamente y del mismo modo se metió en la cama del genio para confortarlo, como se esperaba este se acercó para sentir sus abrazos y su protección, no podía evitar el llorar la muerte de su ex pareja y recordar todo lo que pasaron. Prácticamente estaban sentados en la cama calmando los dolores que en ese minuto sentían.

—Te extrañe —hablo Wilson, mientras le apretaba un poco más y acariciaba su espalda —Pero ahora necesito que descargues todo lo que estas encerrando, llora Tony, llora por el todo lo que desees no pidas permiso a nadie, ni siquiera a dios. —al pronunciar aquellas palabras sintió como el genio comenzaba a derramar más lágrimas y sus sollozos ahora se hacían más oíble inundando la habitación con estos.

Es lo mejor que podía hacer por el genio en ese minuto dejar que soltara todo aquel dolor que se liberara de todo aquello que le lastimaba, por eso lo sostuvo hasta que se durmió, lo recostó y lo tapo para luego levantarse y salir de la habitación, necesitaba respirar.

—¿Cómo está? —le pregunto Barnes frente a él.

—Recién callo dormido… —le miro y le analizo — ¿Quieres un trago? —recibió un asentimiento

Ambos caminaron hasta el comedor para servirse un par de cervezas heladas, tomando asiento en el sillón para mirar un cielo estrellado afuera, Wade se quedó en resto de la noche intentando consolar al mejor amigo de Steve Roger, quien lloro en silencio mientras que el otro le daba su hombro para permitirle desahogarse.

El sol ya salía aquel día y ayudo al soldado del invierno a entrar en su cuarto para terminar de descansar mientras el suspiraba pesadamente, se dirigió al cuarto del genio nuevamente y antes de entrar respiro hondo para no invadirse con el ya abundante aroma de tristeza que se encontraba en la torre, tendría que aguantar por él y por todos. Entro a la habitación donde encontró al menor sentado en la cama mirando al piso se acercó con cuidado y se agacho frente al para tocar su mejilla y juntar sus frentes.

—Wade…

—Dime…

—Te extrañe… —acercó sus labios para besarlo suave y lento mientras el otro le correspondía sin problema.

—También te extrañe —le recibió en un nuevo abrazo —Pero ahora no quiero esto, debes despedirte Tony, no me importa si es a solas o junto con los demás, pero necesito que te despidas y sepas que estaré en cada momento contigo apoyándote en todo el camino.

—lo sé, sé que debo despedirme y te agradezco que estés quedándote en este momento conmigo Wilson.

—Te lo dije una vez y te lo diré mil veces más, eres mi destinado y siempre estaré ahí para ti.

El abrazo duro un par de horas, antes de que le avisaran que el funeral estaba listo, le ayudo a vestirse lentamente antes de salir de aquel lugar y enfrentarse a lo que parecía ser una pesadilla. Las horas pasaron y todo había acabado, la despedida concluyo y él se encargó de velarlos a todos, nadie parecía querer alimentarse así que prácticamente los obligo cuando logro que el olor de su comida los tentara.

La segunda semana aún seguía en silencio, las misiones empezaron nuevamente les ayudaría a despejarse lo suficiente a la mayoría, Peter tuvo que volver a sus clases, pero los visitaba bastante seguido a los que seguían de pie y volvían a la torre, la cual muchos abandonaron. Mientras que Tony y Wade seguían ahí dirigiendo todo sin problemas, Stark guardaba silencio mientras se dejaba hacer por el mayor, moviéndolo por todo el edificio para hacerlo comer y trabajar.

Suspiro para luego mirar al lobo que cocinaba —Wade… —vio como le asintió concentrado — ¿podemos salir a caminar hoy? —el mayor detuvo sus movimientos y le observo precavido.

—¿quieres ir a algún lugar en especial? —Pregunto precavido

—Puedes llevarme a tu antiguo hogar… —le miro a los ojos esperando la negativa.

—Sí, ¿Cuándo quieres ir?

—Después de desayunar —Sonrió agradecido

—Es mejor que prepares algo para comer y abrigo, Friday cariño puedes preparar un quinjet

—Si señor Wilson

Desayunaron en un silencio cómodo y relajado y para cuando terminaron empezaron los preparativos, Wade subió la suficiente comida con cobijas para aquel viaje, dejando un mensaje antes de partir a Canadá.

Llegaron para las tres de la tarde a una pequeña ciudad alejada de todo, cubierta completamente de nieve, ambos bajaron abrigados de la nave para caminar tomados de la mano, lentamente llegaron hasta una casa que parecía abandonada, Wade la abrió y dejo entrar primero al menor que se sorprendió de lo pequeña y acogedora que era.

Una cabaña de dos pisos que tres cuartos, dos baños una cocina, un living y comedor, Tony revisaba todo con cuidado mientras escuchaba como el otro encendía la chimenea y preparaba su almuerzo.

Había subido para revisar los cuartos uno con dos camas, y un guardarropa llena de ropa femenina, encontró una foto viendo a las hermanas de Wilson ojos grises y cabellos rubio castaños como el del mayor, la toma y la guardo para entregársela más tarde, la siguiente habitación tenía una cama King y fotos de una pareja mayor, sus padres, pensó las tomo nuevamente hasta que encontró el álbum familiar el cual se sentó a observar unos momentos, lo dejo sobre la cama para ir a la última habitación la cual ya sabía que era del mayor, habían muchas cosas que podrían llevarse de ahí, suspiro y se acostó en la cama sin importarle el polvo que le envolvía, cerro sus ojos.

—Tony —despertó para mirarlo —Hace muchos años no entraba alguien más en mi cuarto…. ¿Aun estás cansado?

Negó —Wade —Tomo asiento en la cama — ¿Cómo superaste esto?

El mayor camino y tomo la silla de su escritorio para estar frente a el —Es difícil cariño, lo es, el dolor siempre está ahí —suspiro — cuando ocurrió lo de mi familia me culpé por tanto tiempo por no ser más fuerte y capaz de ayudarlas de salvarlas —Soltó recordando aquellos momentos— pero con el tiempo entendí que yo no podía hacer nada me oculte en el dolor y deje que me consumiera y me guiara, hasta que apareciste ese día en la montaña, lentamente me fui recuperando y la felicidad volvió a mí, las extraño Tony, no te equivoques extraño a mi madre y mis hermanas pero ellas están felices y velando por mi seguridad cada día, esperando el momento que nos volvamos a ver —tomo las manos del menor — tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para superar este dolor y si necesitas que este allí lo estaré, te amo Tony más de lo que piensas.

El menor solo se acercó y le beso, un pequeño beso para luego dejar caer su cabeza sobre el hombre del mayor —podemos llevarnos cosas de tu familia si lo quieres

—Me encantaría

—Bajemos a comer


	13. Chapter 13

Dos meses enteros habían pasado desde lo ocurrido y las naciones querían un representante para hablar sobre lo ocurrido no solo en la tierra, si no en el universo, por eso Tony se encontraba preparándose para dirigirse a la reunión.

—Tony — Le hablo Natasha —Estas seguro que quieres ir como representante de todos, sabes que puede ir cualquiera de nosotros, o solo ir los otros dos

—Ya fuiste una vez Natasha y no salió bien, no mandare a Quill porque estoy seguro que soltara cualquier estupidez, Clint se alteraría, Bruce un peligro, los demás guardianes ni pensarlo, Thor no es una opción fiable, por eso solo me acompañan Strange y Wilson, son los mejores para cualquier situación que se presente y yo puedo hacerlos callar a todos.

—¿Quieres aprovecharte de Strange y la gema del tiempo cierto?

—Hay que jugar bien las cartas y si no la jugamos bien solo hay que hacer un poco de trampa

—Y Wilson va, ¿Por qué?

—Más confianza

—Y puede romperle los dientes a cualquiera

—También eso

—Peter, ¿Cómo está?

—Volvió hace poco a estudiar y creo, y sé que tú lo sabes, que está saliendo con Barnes

—Pensé que no lo habías notado

—No soy idiota Natasha, he notado las señales he visto como se miran, se miran….

—Como Wade te mira a ti cuando cree que trabajas, o cuando tú lo miras mientras él duerme encima de ti mientras lees un libro y le acaricias la cabeza.

—¿Somos muy obvios?

—Lo son, es bueno que tengas a alguien así contigo Tony, se ve que te ama —Tony se sonrojo por el comentario — y… —la miro de reojo mientras terminaba de acomodarse la corbata — Ustedes ya….

—¡NATASHA! —La mujer salió riendo del lugar, aunque tenía razón Wilson y el nunca habían llegado más allá de unos cuantos besos y toques suaves, y ahora mismo una duda creciente se ocupaba en su pecho, acaso el hombre lobo no le encontraba atractivo.

—Tony —entro el susodicho —Estamos esperándote para salir —le observo de arriba abajo estremeciéndole —¿ocurre algo?

—Nada, estoy listo —se acercó al mayor — ¿Cómo luzco?

—Comible —soltó sin pensar, haciendo sonrojar a ambos —es mejor que nos vayamos Stephen nos espera.

Habían llegado los tres a la enorme reunión que sería transmitida a nivel mundial, la discusión había comenzado desde el primer momento hacer estresante, la gente hablaba bastante fuerte logrando que Tony tuviera una leve jaqueca.

—Señor Stark — Le hablo el hombre del estrado — ¿Queremos saber que se hiso con las gemas del infinito?

Strange tomo rápidamente la palabra —Serán entregadas a héroes, no diremos sus nombres, cada uno las tomara y las ocultara en algún lugar del espacio.

Un hombre a lo lejos menciono — Están locos, podríamos usar su poder para nuevas tecnologías, debemos exigirles que las devuelvan.

El hechicero frunció el ceño —Ninguno de ustedes podría tocarla sin salir destruidos, esto no es una consulta, nosotros haremos esto como lo creamos mejor

—Ustedes los superhéroes no hacen nada bien, destruyen todo y matan miles de personas por sus actos.

—Tiene razón deberíamos hacer que los tratados de Sokovia presentes en este momento aún tenemos poder sobre ustedes.

Tony enfureció —¡Son unos cretinos! —silencio —enserio creen que ustedes hubieran podido hacer algo contra Thanos; NO, CLARO QUE NO, no tienen el suficiente poder y la inteligencia. Perdimos compañeros en esa batalla y si cayeron inocentes no fue nuestra intención, siempre intentamos hacer lo mejor para ayudar a la gente, y si piensan que con esto nos harán sentir mal están equivocados.

Wade puso su mano en el hombro para calmarlo y tomar la palabra —Esto es simple señores los vengadores trabajarán solos nuevamente, los tratados de Sokovia no serán aceptados por ningún héroe porque ninguno de ustedes es lo suficientemente capaz para decidir cuándo debemos o no actuar y si quiere refutar esto, le sugiero que se pregunten de inmediato ¿Cuánto tiempo se hubieran demorado en pedirnos que fuéramos contra Thanos?, ustedes ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la amenaza antes que nosotros.

Silencio fue lo que quedo en la sala y los tres héroes salieron de ahí con un portal del hechicero que los traslado de inmediato a la base, apenas se cerró se acostaron en los sillones y se quitaron las corbatas.

—Fue horrible —soltó Tony —los otros le secundaron con un asentamiento

Wade se levantó del sillón sin decir nada, Tony le miro de reojo para seguirle después de unos minutos.

—Se estaba demorando mucho —Menciono Strange —necesito un trago

Ya en el cuarto el lobo estaba desvestido y tomando un baño de tina, mientras que Tony intentaba pensando en si entrar o no a bañarse con él.

—Te está tomando mucho tiempo —El menor salto al escuchar al lobo detrás del que estaba con una toalla cubriéndole, se acercó lento para besarle siendo correspondido de inmediato — Tony… —le llamo con voz lujuriosa

Wade comenzó a quitar la ropa lentamente del menor mientras continuaban besándose, sus lenguas se tocaban como si fuera un baile y los leves gemidos que salían del genio se escuchaban, haciendo sonreír al lobo.

Bajo sus manos hasta tocar las nalgas y levantarlo para que el otro rodeara sus piernas en su cintura llevándolo hasta una pared y apoyarlo comenzar a quitarle los pantalones, lo cual era bastante difícil por los besos que Tony repartía por su cuello y oído, el muy hijo de puta parecía querer apresurara las cosas.

Los separo de la pared mientras sus labios nuevamente eran tomados y el los dirigía a la cama, lentamente acostó al otro en la cama para quitarle correctamente los pantalones y los calzones, maravillándose con la vista que tenía en frente.

Tomo sus labios brevemente para besar desde el cuello hasta su pecho donde se quedó unos minutos para juguetear con sus pezones, maravillándose con los gemidos y gruñidos que su alma gemela le daba, bajo aún más saboreando y mordiendo el torso por sus costados suavemente sin causarle daño y dejando leves marcas, llegando hasta su miembro el cual solo lamio una vez, para luego dirigirse a las piernas tomar una y levantarla para comenzar a morder y lamer dentro de ellas.

Cuando termino de devorar la mayor parte de su cuerpo decidió prepararlo, después de todo habían esperado demasiado, dejo las piernas de lado par acercarse y besar con lujuria a Tony quien le correspondió ansioso.

Se separaron por unos minutos para mirarse a los ojos y saborear el momento —necesito que te des la vuelta y levantes tu hermoso trasero para mí, para prepararte. —El menor obedeció sin esperarse que lo que se metiera dentro del fuera una lengua que le hiciera temblar y gemir sin reparo.

Era un jodido animal le había mordido y lamido por todos lados, lo más seguro en la mañana aun tendría todas aquellas marcas por su cuerpo, pero lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, por fin habían decidido tomar el paso y el jodido de Wilson estaba disfrutando abrirlo con su lengua.

Gruño lo necesitaba ahora, no por nada su miembro estaba tan animado y goteaba —Termina de una vez Wilson ya estoy listo —demando, sin esperar que lo giraran rápidamente para quedar de frente y ser devorado nuevamente, lentamente sintió que entraban en él, era grande podía sentirlo, lagrimas corrieron en sus mejillas las cuales fueron lamidas rápidamente —Jodido Perro

El rubio rio — Estabas ansioso hace unos minutos, puedo detenerme si quieres

—No seas imbécil Wilson — su cabeza fue hacia atrás al sentir que por fin estaba aquello completamente dentro del, sintió como nuevamente su cuerpo era girado y puesto arriba —¿Qué haces?

—Puedes tomar el control

Se atraganto y enrojeció, estaba seguro que eso era demasiado, sintió una leve estocada y las manos del otro en sus caderas — ¿o quieres que lo tome yo?

—Solo mira —lentamente comenzó a subir y a bajar mientras sus manos estaban apoyadas en el estómago del rubio que se deleitaba con aquella vista, el ritmo del genio comenzó hacer más rápido y el lobo sin aguantar también le seguía aquellas embestidas apresuradas.

Ambos cuerpos sudaban por las constantes embestidas y los gimoteos con gruñidos se escuchaban en toda la habitación, a cada minuto el clímax se acercaba y el lobo deseaba poder saborear los labios de su genio, rápidamente se sentó deteniendo las embestidas y tomando los labios del otro, fue llevado nuevamente hacia atrás para girar su cuerpo y estar encima y continuar las embestidas.

Las piernas le rodearon su cintura para poder profundizar más y las uñas encajadas en su espalda, su cabeza se apoyó en su hombro mientras Tony mordió su oreja para después morder su hombro, si él era un animal, su genio era una bestia, donde alcanzara tocaba, mordía y rasguñaba, hasta que sintió la mano del lobo tomando su miembro para masturbarlo con el ritmo de las embestidas.

—Wade —gimió en voz alta

Beso su mejilla mientras la semilla del menor salía y su rostro era tomado para un beso real y él se corría dentro del menor y gruñía guturalmente el nombre del genio, recibiendo más pequeños besos después de aquella explosión de placer, para después recibir una leve risa.

—Te amo —Soltó Tony

—Te amo —respondió con el último beso del día.


	14. Chapter 14

Wade estaba estresado llevaba más de diez minutos leyendo y re leyendo esa carta sin saber qué hacer, ahora que ya tenía una relación formal no podía separase del genio e irse de ahí como si nada, tenía que hablarlo con él.

—¿Qué sucede Wade— hablando del rey de Roma

Suspiro —Me llego una carta de la asociación de seres sobre naturales del país…

—¿Existe eso? —se sentó a su lado en la cama para escucharlo.

—Sí, se supone que es una asociación para que no existan peleas por territorios entres “Bestias” —remarco con los dedos —en fin, me están pidiendo que vaya para hablar sobre asignarme una manada en otro territorio.

Vio como Tony fruncía el ceño y le arrebataba la carta — iré contigo — dijo al terminar de leerla, vio la cara del mayor al escuchar eso —¿Qué?

—¿Leíste bien lo que decía?

—Que para quedarte acá debes demostrar que tienes una manada, es lo mismo que un equipo, alguno de los chicos aceptara ayudarnos y nos acompañara.

—Tony, escúchame tu eres mi pareja y por ende eres parte de mi manada, pero necesito tres hombres lobos para hacerlo oficial.

—¿No pueden ser solo humanos comunes y corrientes?

—Me están dando dos semanas para presentarme oficialmente.

—¿Qué sucede si solo soy yo?

—Me obligaran a volver a Canadá —noto el aroma de tristeza de su genio y volvió a suspirar —Tony, he estado pensando en algunas personas del equipo para ofrecerles la mordida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas pensando esto?, ¿y porque me lo consultas?

—Eres mi pareja y mi mano derecha debo tenerte al tanto de todo y desde hace poco.

—¿Quiénes?

—Barnes, Scott y Rodey

Tony lo miro —Entiendo a Rod y Barnes, ¿pero Scott?

Wade Sonrió —Es un buen hombre y solo dependen si los tres aceptan, tendría que conversarlo con ellos y explicarles los pros y los contras.

El menor le beso y le miro —Todo saldrá bien Wilson, solo habla con ellos y entenderán, pero soluciona esto no quiero tener que viajar todos los días a NY por tener que irme contigo a Canadá. —Wade rio, le abrazo y beso.

El siguiente día llego y Wilson estaba nervioso, frente a él se encontraban los tres hombres quienes le observaban preocupados, ya que este se movía de un lado a otro sin decir nada.

—Wilson puedes dejar de moverte y decirnos ¿para qué nos llamaste?

El hombre lobo se detuvo abruptamente para luego tomar asiento frente a ellos —Quiero proponerles algo.

—Suena a algo indecoroso. —Soltó Scott, haciéndolos reír.

—Es algo un poco más importante… —Respiro antes de soltarlo —Me gustaría ofrecerles la mordida.

—¿Con la mordida te refieres?

—La mordida es para convertirlos en lobo —Un pequeño silencio apareció.

—¿Por qué nos ofreces esto a nosotros?, sabemos que eres un alfa, pero no sabemos nada más de tu cultura o… lo que sea que ustedes tengan —Menciono Bucky curioso.

—Hace unos días me llego una carta, donde la asociación del país me pide que me presente con una manada, para evitar reubicarme, que en palabras simples me echaran del país.

—Es un buen punto, pero ¿Por qué nosotros? —Volvió a preguntar Rod.

—Lo venía pensando desde antes de que llegara la carta, pero esta acelero las cosas, no están obligados ni nada por el estilo, ustedes pueden preguntarme todo lo que deseen respecto a esto —Respiro —Pensé primero en ti Rod porque eres el mejor amigo de Tony y el confía tanto en ti que estoy seguro que serias muy bueno como su mano derecha; James has estado atentos a todos preocupados de los demás a pesar que casi nadie lo nota, desde lo ocurrido con Rogers te has abierto un poco más y Scott a pesar de que la mayoría cree que no te tomas las cosas enserio, yo no lo creo, siempre agregas un poco de humor cuando notas que algo está yendo por mal camino, pero siempre estás ahí cuando alguien necesita un consejo.

Termino dejando en silencio a los tres para luego comenzar con las preguntas respecto a la mordida y a la conformación de una manada, haciendo pasar con esto dos horas y medias, para luego salir del cuarto en el que estaban y separarse.

Tony le esperaba sentado en el living para escuchar la conclusión. —¿Cómo te fue?

—Lo pensaran, sabes bien que no puedo obligarlos. —el menor asintió, recibiendo al mayor a su lado, el cual acomodo su cabeza en las piernas del otros para recibir las pequeñas caricias en su cabeza.

Dejando pasar así el resto de la mañana y solo parándose para almorzar, siendo interrumpidos por Scott el cual pidió unos minutos con el rubio.

—¿Scott?

—¿Sí, acepto la mordida?… —Se mordió el labio nervioso —¿Tendré que alejarme de mi hija?

Wilson abrió los ojos contrariado —No, Por supuesto que no, si quieres hasta puedes traerla y así podemos conversarlo entre los tres, puedes traer a cuantos quieras para conversarlo, sé que están también tu ex esposa y su marido, puedes conversarlo con ellos, pero obviamente tendrán que guardar el secreto después, pero no tendrás que dejar de verlos, es cierto que necesito una manada, pero no los separare de sus familias Scott.

El castaño soltó el aire que tenía contenido —Eso es bueno, porque la llame para contarle y menciono algo de querer saber más de eso.

—Tráela contigo cuando quieras y nos daremos el tiempo de sacarle de sus dudas. — puso un mano en su hombro transmitiéndole un poco de confianza, para que luego el otro saliera de ahí.

Durante el resto de la tarde estuvieron separados Wade revisando unos documentos de las empresas Stark y Tony trabajando en sus armaduras, sin esperarse las enormes nauseas que se presentaban en ese momento.

Para cuando estaba anocheciendo Rodhes llegaba a la antigua oficina del Stark a hablar con el rubio, el cual terminaba de organizar unos papeles.

—¿Tienes preguntas? — Le observo Wilson mientras el otro tomaba asiento frente del.

—No, solo vengo a decirte que acepto, no dudare en cuanto a esto, Tony y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, y durante casi el año y medio en que nos hemos conocido has demostrado toda la confianza que deberíamos tenerte.

—¿Pero no aceptas por mí?

—Tony siempre será mi prioridad, así que, si tú crees que sería un excelente mano derecho para él, por mi está bien. Así muérdeme

Wade sonrió y asintió, apago la luz del cuarto dejándolos a oscuras, para luego escucharse un grito de dolor, para cuando la luz se volvió a encender Rodhes le miraba enojado —¡¿Tenía que ser de ese modo!?

—Era de la única forma —Dijo mientras miraba la mordida en el hombro del hombre, la cual parecía estar cerrando —Es mejor que vayas a tu cuarto a descansar, así pasaras tranquilamente las siguientes horas, ya mañana me dirás como te sientes.

El otro salió sin tocarse la marca horrible en su hombro, refunfuñando unas cuantas palabrotas.

Al dia siguiente por la mañana Scott se presentaba con su pequeña hija Cassie y su ex mujer, las cuales le llenaron de preguntas respecto al tema, Wade estaba seguro de que nunca había escuchado a una pequeña niña hacer tantas preguntas en menos de un minuto.

Ambas se habían retirado a conversar en privado con el mayor, mientras el preparaba el desayuno del genio, el cual llegaba con un rostro terrible

—¿estas enfermo?

—No me he sentido del todo bien

—Es raro —se acercó para verificar si tenía fiebre —anoche no te veías resfriado

—He estado vomitando nada más que eso —sintió como el otro se petrificaba. —¿Sucede algo?

—¿Has tenido nauseas?

—No muchas, ¿Por qué?

—Debemos hacerte un chequeo médico, le pediré a Banner que nos haga el favor.

—Wilson —le miro sabiendo que había algo extraño —Cuéntame ahora mismo que pasa

El hombre mayor trago y soltó —Creo que estas…

Barnes y los demás principales del equipo entraban en ese minuto al cuarto cuando escucharon el grito del genio —¿¡QUE ES LO QUE ME ACABAS DE DECIR!?

—Tony… —retrocedió con un poco de miedo al ver el rostro de enfado, logrando ver por el rabillo de su ojo a varios miembros del equipo los cuales retrocedieron rápidamente, mirando de inmediato a su castaño —escúchame, no estoy seguro, y si lo hemos hecho un montón de veces últimamente, pero es raro cuando ocurre esto yo no sabía que esto ocurriría.

—Escúchame bien Wilson si resulta que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, te harás responsable por esto —El otro asintió sin ningún problema, claro que se haría cargo, no lo dejaría solo ante aquel proceso —Ahora quiero mi café y mis donas.

Para la tarde Scott y Barnes aparecieron frente a él pidiéndole la mordida, la cual se las concedió sin problemas, tres días pasaron antes de que ellos dos se pudieran levantar sintiéndose extraños, el resto de la semana se dedicaron a aprender cómo enfocarse junto con ahora su alfa y en la reunión fueron los cinco recibidos donde solo escucharon disparates, Wade por suerte se sabía todas las líneas necesarias para mantenerlos lejos, dejando fríos a los hombres y dándole la autorización de quedarse con aquel territorio, sin ninguna puya.


	15. Chapter 15

10 años Después

Wade se paseaba por su antigua casa con un pequeño bebe en sus brazos, su pareja dormía en la cama y sus dos hijos de 8 años dormían en sus cuartos. Estaba feliz como nunca lo imagino, estaba casado, con una manada que cada vez se volvía más grande cada año, tres hermosos hijos y un esposo que descansaba ahora en su cuarto.

Habían ido a Canadá de vacaciones a su antigua casa, remodelada hace 7 años atrás, para tomar unas breves vacaciones, el genio de los vengadores y el de ser alfa, solo fue una semana, semana que se fue tan rápido como aparecía, pero la habían disfrutado sin ningún problema.

Se había levantado temprano al escuchar a su pequeña hija de 2 años llorar, sin despertar a su pareja, para darle el desayuno y preparar el de los demás, la pequeña de ojos café y cabello castaño rubio se llamaba Antonela y sus dos gemelos que tenían el cabello castaño y ojos grises se llamaban Marck y Miguel, los tres con los genes de lobo corriendo por sus venas.

La pequeña apenas podía controlar sus transformaciones de lobo a humano, pero fue igual para los hermanos mayores, que ahora se transformaban cada vez que podían para correr solos o junto a su padre, Tony en cambio, disfrutaba cada momento que podía con ellos, le encantaba tener tiempo para poder salir con Wade, el poder mimar a sus bebes y tener un poco de calma lo adoraba, pero también le estresaba.

El rubio se había sentado para darle el biberón a su pequeña, mientras recordaba su boda, fue después de aquella reunión con la asociación de lobos, prácticamente se habían presentado la pequeña manada y a ninguno de los lideres de New York le pareció gracioso, la discusión duro una hora después de eso la pelea entre Wade y otro alfa comenzó, solo ocurrió porque el otro no quería entregarle parte del territorio ni permitirle el paso, claro Stark se había metido como mano derecha y alma gemela soltó su lengua y el alfa reacciono queriendo golpearlo fue su mala suerte no saber que dentro del castaño habían unos pequeños, prácticamente Wade le dio un puñetazo y se le lanzo encima, nadie se movió para detenerlos, hasta que Tony le hiso un gesto que le detuvo y le hiso retroceder, el otro alfa lo tuvieron que sacar a rastras y llevárselo del lugar, les dieron permiso de quedarse como manada y pertenecer a la asociación.

Después eso la vuelta a casa fue tranquila las semanas seguían pasando y los entrenamientos con los nuevos miembros había comenzado, los pobres las primeras semanas apenas podían soportar sus almas, sus cuerpos en cambio se acostumbraron lentamente al cambio y sus poderes también se veían expuestos curándolos lo más rápido que se podía, sus garras aparecían como el color de sus ojos y atreves de los años lograrían transformarse en lobos.

Así pasaron dos meses completos para que Wade comprara el anillo y estuviera listo para proponerle matrimonio al castaño, no era raro que salieran a caminar por el bosque mientras conversaban, desde que Tony estaba junto con el parecía que el bosque los calmaba a ambos, adoraban esos momentos por eso cuando llegaron a su lugar de siempre para comer el rubio se lo pidió, Tony rio sonrojado viéndose hermoso a los ojos del lobo, sintiendo los labios y un acepto, se la pasaron la tarde mimándose.

Para cuando volvieron a la casa se encontraron con un enorme alboroto dentro del edificio un lobo gris se veía asustado y huyendo de todos los que intentaban calmarlo, Wade le reconoció de inmediato sabiendo que era Barnes el transformado, no demoro nada en transformarse para calmarlo y explicarle lentamente lo que ocurría de algún modo todos se calmaron, Peter se había acercado preocupado escuchando lo ocurrido por una llamada de emergencia que le había llegado de parte de I.A. Peter y Bucky llevaban varios mese saliendo casualmente como pareja y ninguno de los dos lo negaba, por eso cuando el menor llego y le vio como lobo, se acercó con cuidado y recibió el pequeño lametazo en su mano estaba maravillado, se fueron ambos para poder calmarlo, le tomo casi una semana para volver a su cuerpo humano.

La boda se celebró la boda un mes después y sus hijos nacieron en la primavera de ese año, el rubio irradiaba felicidad por todos lados, al mes después se enteraron del embarazo del joven araña, aunque Tony comenzó a retarlos a ambos, como mamá loba que era aun así entre medio les felicitaba por eso, la familia se estaba volviendo cada vez más grande y muy rápido.

Los años pasaron con piedras en medio del camino, pero logrando cruzar todo como familia que eran, cuidándose la espalda y dándose consejos, no dejando a nadie atrás ni en los peores momentos, por aquello su familia era la más respetada en todo New York.

Wade podía decir que todo lo ocurrido en el comienzo valió, cada maldito segundo, cada tortura, valió para tener lo que ahora tenía.

—Cariño, tenemos que irnos ya, Parker ha tenido unos problemas con los nuevos reclutas y quiero darles una buena lección.

Se levanto con la pequeña ahora dormida y le beso —Arreglare todo rápidamente —le entrego a la menor antes de retirarse y comenzar a arreglar las cosas y subirlas a la nave.

El genio solo le observo con una sonrisa satisfecha, sintiéndose por fin curado y feliz completamente, amaba cada cosa que el lobo le había entregado con su llegada, amaba que el rubio le hubiera enseñado y aconsejado, cuando estaba por pisar en una mina cercana el le apoyaba aun esos pequeños errores y le recordaba que solo era un error, errores que cometía menos, ahora sabia que no se arrepentía de haberse unido por completo del lobo que se convirtió en su guardián.


End file.
